The Last Rider
by Blitzkrieger
Summary: During the Sack of Kings Landing, Lyanna Stark died giving birth to a son. Erich, raised along side the Targaryens as a child, he rode with Dothraki, studied and Bravos, and forged at the smiths of Volantis. But who is Erich Warborn, is he a Stark, a Baratheon, or something else... A Dragon Rider
1. Beginning

**_BEFORE ALL MY FELLOW AUTHORS AND ALL YOU FANS THAT I LOVE AND RESPECT PLEASE DONT TAKE THIS TWO SERIOUSLY I STARTED WATCHING THE SHOW I'M DOING THIS FOR ((((FUN)))) LIKE THE REST OF YOU WHO WRITE FAN FICTION SO PLEASE DO NOT GET ONE ME ABOUT THIS, THANK YOU._**

**Battle of the Trident Seventeen years ago nearly halfway into Roberts Rebellion**

The rebels under the banner of Robert Baratheon smashed into the Targaryen sisters and loyalists. Prince Rhaegar drove his sword into a Vale Knights chest, his dragon crowned helmet had his silver hair sticking out from his helmet was stained with red blood like his crimson tunic with a black three headed dragon on his shield, his armor was dented and bent and encrusted with rubies. "TARGARYEN" somebody roared amongst the carnage of the battle. Prince Rhaegar turned to see a large armored man with a yellow tunic with the sigil of a black crowned stag. His helmet had two stag antlers on top of it, he carried a massive war hammer in one hand letting the heavy metal head drag on the blood stained ground he was marching right toward the Prince. "Baratheon" Rhaegar growled under his helmet. The Prince started to move toward the leader of the rebels. Robert Baratheon placed his hammer into both of his armored hands. Rhaegar started to pick up speed in his step. So did Robert now both men were in a full on charge the fate in of the nation against two men.

**The Sack of Kings Landing**

All of the city was in flames, the army of the Lannisters killing and pillaging at will. What was left of the Targaryens army had been broken and the Red Keep being sacked. "Lyanna- LYANNA" Queen Rhaella Targaryen screamed as the castle shook from the siege weapons, she held a small chest no bigger than an infant in her arms with the houses seal on it. A company of guards were with her all wearing black and red armor The Queen was moving through the halls her belly swollen with pregnancy, Out from one of the doors another pregnant woman emerged it was Lyanna Stark her face covered in sweat her own stomach larger though with child, her brown hair was undone and messy she had a necklace around her neck with the an amulet in the shape of a rose with a sapphire jewel in the middle. "There coming- there coming" the Queen said "We have to escape" she urged the northerner. Lyanna nodded they took each other by the hand started to run through the halls. They were halted by a blood scream of a woman "NO NO NOT MY SON" they heard "No... No NOT THEM NOT MY CHILDREN" the Queen screamed as more wails and cries of the Targaryen children being butchered. The Queen started to run toward the sound of the screams "Rhaella no!" Lyanna yelled grabbing the Queen "No, let me go they need me" the Queen screamed through tears as she heard the screams die down. Two armored men then burst out of the door leading to the royal chambers "Gregor Clegane... Amory Lorch" both of there hands and weapons stained with the blood of Targaryens "KILL THEM" the Queen ordered "KILL THEM". The company of guards with the Queen and Lyanna charged two knights unleashed a fury onto them. Both woman turned around and ran the other way, as they did Lyanna picked up a sword. As the queens royal guard were slaughtered.

Lyanna and The Queen maid there way to the lower levels, they burst into the throne room. "Oh gods" the Queen gasped lying sprawled on the floor covered in a pool of his own blood was King Aeyrs Targaryeen her husband, along with his chief advisor and spymaster. Standing over the bodies was a member of the Kings Guard with golden hair "Jaime Lannister" the Queen gapped at the sight if the man who had sworn to protect the King "Your Majesty..." He said as more men emerged from the shadows was Jamies father Twynn Lannister and about a dozen Lannister soldiers "Lady Stark" he smiled like a cobra.

Lyanna jumped in front of the Queen sword pointed at The Lord of the Lannisters then back at Jamie. Both lions moved on the she-wolf and dragon "It will be so easy to tell your brother and that oaf Robert that the Mad King slew you and the unborn child , and that I avenged your death" Jamie chuckled readying his sword. "I think my daughter will make a fine Queen to Robert" Twynn added "Stay Back-huk" Lyanna growled like the dire wolf of her house. She shifted "Oh no" The Queen whispered as Lyanna staggered a bit. "Well son of a bitch" Jamie snickered as his father laughed "Your water broke" he laughed.

"How fitting to be born in the world only to die".

"KNIGHTS OF HOUSE TARGARYEN" somebody roared all heads turned to the origin of the road it was Red Keep's master-at-arms, Ser Willem Darry. Behind him were Knights and foot soldiers "LONG LIVE THE KING" he yelled all at once the Knights let out a yell as they charged the Lannisters and their men. Jamie rushed toward the remaining Targaryen Knights as his father ripped out a curved dagger and drove it into. Lyannas pregnant stomach, "NOOOO" Master-at-Arms Willem cried he pushed his way past the fighting toward the Queen and Lyanna Stark. Lyanna fell to the floor blood Twynn Lannister advanced on the Queen, but Lyanna bragged his wrist wrenching the dagger free. Willem through his sword on the stone floor he grabbed Twynn on the shoulders and through him away from the Queen, and into a stone pillar knocking the Lannister out. ue scooped up the fallen Lady Stark and both he and the Queen ran out of the throne room. "Hold on, Hold on" Willem kept repeating over and over again. They ran through the burning keep outside

"No-no" Lyanna said halting them "My child" she gasped out of her lungs "Let me see there face" she whispered Ser Darry set her down on the floor still cradled in his arms "But milady, you'll die" he begged "But my child will live".

"No milady, you'll live your brother will come you-" "My brother thinks I'm at the Tower of Joy..." She nearly yelled.

She held up the dagger that Twynn Lannister had stabbed her with. Ser Willem took the dagger and sliced open the mothers stomach were from it emerged the cries of a child, a boy.

"Name your son" Ser Willem said as he handed the child to it's mother and then cut the cord on the child's stomach. Lyanna looked at the child as her life faded away "... His name is..." The Queen and Master-at-arms watched as the Queens soul left her "... Erich". Willem ripped off the necklace around her neck and placed it on the child. "We must go your highness" he said taking up the child and wrapping it in his cape.

**Dragon Stone Nine months later**

A powerful storm raged, lighting streaked across the sky, thunder exploded like a thousand drums all beating at the same time. The sea itself was laying siege to the island of the Targaryens, there very own fleet was being wade last to by the seas and storm. Inside Dragonstones keep the child of Lyanna Stark slept soundly, next to him in his crib was the same thing the Queen had carried with her when they escaped Westeros. Even as the storm raged, in another part of the castle the Queen was screaming her lungs out till at last.

The wails of a child was heard, the wails of a princess.

**Siege of Dragonstone**

Stannis Baratheon and the new Westeros fleet were laying attacking the home of the Targaryens. Away from the burning island Prince Viserys Targaryen, along with less than a fraction of the Tagaryen guard were on a boat a nursemaid holding an infant with silver hair and the little baby Erich.

Seven years passed as the Targaryens and Erich were journeyed from place to place in exile. Many times Viserys would watch his sister Daenerys and Erich who wore his mothers Lyannas; necklace play together running, playing tag, hide and seek. Till one day Ser Willem Darry came and took Erich away. Seven year old Daenerys watched as her only friend rode away on a horse with the battle master, in his horses pouch was the strange parcel of the Queens.

They rode for many days and nights until finally, they came to a very large camp, it had leather tents and barbaric people walking around Ser Darry and Erich moved among the tents and horse pens as Dothraki looked at them, after getting off there horses at a large tent they entered. Where Erich saw a very large Harry man sitting in a make shift throne he had a long pony tail, full beard he was dressed in animal skins and chaps not to mention he was the size of a giant. Ser Darry bowed before the large chieftain. Standing the Khal of the Dothraki and behind him was a child with an already long pony tail he was older than Erich and larger. The boy walked up to Erich and eyed the rose and sapphire necklace around his neck.

He grabbed it and ripped it off, immediately Erich smacked his fist into the older boys face and took the necklace from him. All the Dothraki watched as the young Dothraki whom Erich had hit laughed, he wrapped his arms around Erich.

One year passed and Erich was now only a bit older his hair had grown out to a long brown tied in a short braid he and and older Drogo rode on horse back through the Dothraki camp, if not for Drogos size they two would look like brothers. As the days of horse riding and fighting set the two boys would sit at a camp fire with the other boys and laugh. Eventually Drogos father approached Erich and they both rode out to the the east

**Norvos**

Erich watched as the Khal rode away with both horses back to the Dothraki horde. Erich felt a palm on his shoulder he looked up to see and old man with a beard take him by the shoulder and lead away from the wall. Another year passed and Erich once again aged swung his axe into a dummy that was used for training, as men Norvoishi watched him. After the years had passed he and the same man who had taken him by the shoulder left Nrovos on foot, were they walked all the way across Essros, through rain, snow, and desserts till viably Erich saw a massive statue or a giant warrior.

**Bravos**

Erich bid farewell to his Norvoishi mentor as a woman in a toga holding about a dozen scrolls stood beside him they were on the steps of a giant building an academy were young children were entering in, she dropped the a scrolls into Erich's arms and orders him to follow. Months passed into a year were Erich was among about a dozen other Braavosi children learning from the same teacher. More years a passed and Erich was still in Bravos, he faced down an elder dark skinned black haired Braavosi and even Erich had started to grow he was older taller and stronger he and the Braavosi faced down one another with wooden sword. They dueled in a large courtyard with other Braavosi students watching the foreigner and there teacher. The entire class gasped as Erich disarmed the the teacher and caught his teachers wooden sword in his own hand.

**Volantis**

Erich smashed his opponent into the heart of the arena, multiple boys and men were wrestling with nothing but there bare hands. He wore a light tunic around his waist his body was covered in bruises he spun over his opponents body and tightened his grip around his neck. Daily he would train in hand to hand combat, and every night he would be whipped never once showing and ounce of pain.

**Lorath**

Erich rode onward onward by himself his face reached adolescent, he wore a ratty cloak his necklace still dangling around his neck he moved through a wooded glen and stopped, suddenly halting his horse when- An arrow shot out from the trees, luckily Erich dodged he leapt off his horse and another arrow shot at him he dodged it and five more arrows flew at him he dodged four and raised his arm revealing what was under his cloak and caught the fifth arrow, his rose necklace shining in the sunlight.

A dozen men appeared out of the trees holding bows and knives, obviously thieves and bandits. One of them saw the necklace and smiled. He walked up to Erich, he wore a mask and hood putting away his weapon he embraced Erich. Now he and the thieves rode on a giant carriage laughing like crazy tossing treasure to one another like they were toys. They had at least fifteen horsemen after them Erich looked behind him at the horsemen hot in there heels. He handed the rains to the lead thief. Erich jumped up on the top of the carriage and reached into his cloak were he pulled out a small bag, he through the bag at the feet of the pursing horsemen. It exploded spooking the horses making them turn the other way an run despite there riders. The thieves cheered at the sight of there success

**Lys**

The after many months stealing the thieves and Erich were tossing those treasure and money to whores of Lys. Erich was holding a goblet as woman kept trying swoon him. The whore house was in a full frenzy of laughter and carnal festivals. After a long night of partying and other affairs Erich and the thieves leader clacked a pair of mugs at a table when-

THUNK

A large dark skinned man stabbed a knife into the table, behind him were a crew of pirates and he there captain. The Thief, and Erich looked at one another they waved for another round and the Pirate sat down at there table.

**Narrow Sea**

A giant hurricane thrashed the ship back and forth Erich had shaved the hair of his head and face. Erich had his hands around a large rope attached to the main mast. He wiped away the water being sprayed on his face, he held fast as waves crashed over him. Later after the storm had tired he entered below deck he was soaked and freezing grabbing a dry blanket it he through it over his clothing. He saw a group of his fellow crewman crowded around a fire, he moved to the fire. Warming his hands he looked out the window just a lighting cracked the sky. Across the sea at the city of Myr a girl with silver hair was looking out over the storm. She looked deeply into the storm as if seeing through it "Daenerys?" the Prince Viserys appeared behind her his silver matching his. "What's wrong?" He asked her she turned away from the storm "Nothing brother... Nothing" she said walking last him he watched he as she walked past him back to bed he then looked back at the storm.

Erich pulled on the ships ropes, securing the mass at last, the storm would not take him.

**Qohor**

Hammers ringed through Qohor, Erich and the crew were unloading a shipment they had just brought in. Box after box, "Erich" the Captain shouted the boy now a teenager saw the captain through a large purse at him. Erich caught it and nodded, after a few minutest when all the supplies had been unloaded Erich watched dressed in a wool coat and a satchel over his shoulder with a turban I've this head as the pirate ship sailed away, all it's lessons spent on him. Later when he moved through the streets of the Qohor, he held a small piece of paper and looked at it the seal of a single dragons head on the paper he looked up at all the black smith signs till finally saw one that matched the paper. As he entered into the forge he walked up to the counter were he saw a sickly old man, showing them the paper the old man motioned for him to go into the back. When he entered into the back of the forge he saw a huge man, both tall and wife with gigantic arms the size of a logs smashing a hammer into an anvil. He spun around seeing Erich his long black beard was charred and had a few sparks of flame in it. He put down his hammer and the sword he was working on and approached Erich growling while he did. Erich backed up a bit. But when he did the giant blacksmith wrapped his arms around Erich and laughing brining him into a giant bear hug. Time passed and with anvil that Erich hammered a blade, an arrow, spear, or armor he grew stronger. The blacksmith watched him as he forged weapon and armor, he even showed him a scroll of how to forge valyrian steel. And one night after all of his smithing the black smith awoke to the sound of a hammer. Walking downstairs he saw Erich slamming his hammer onto a sword, the steel blade glowed with the embers of fire still in it. And resting on the forge was a helmet, a strange helmet it looked like a knights, but it's fame was strange, the face mask of it was bent like an angle like the face guard part of it was pointed down in a V shape while the top of the mask was also V snapped but flipped with a slit in between them for his eyes. If anything the helmet looked like a barbute with a face mask. The black smith saw other pieces of armor had already been forged as Erich continued to forge his blade. He walked up behind Eric who had one hand on the blades hilt the other pounding with the hammer. He grabbed Erich's hand making him stop, taking his hand off the blade he. The black smith held it up looking at weighing it checking it's balance till finally his lips read valyrian steel but he said nothing. He put it back on the anvil and holding the blade himself he looked back at Erich who resumed his hammering.

**Essos Moutains Present Day**

Erich wore a fur lined cloak and trudged through the deep snow and against the freezing winds, he held up his gauntleted hand trying to see through the snows wind. He climbed over a second rock. Were he saw a giant frozen keep, the giant doors had ice covering them sickles dangled from the gates frame. He looked at the giant keep for only a moment before walking toward the door he didn't hesitate to press both his palms against the two doors and the opened. He walked into the keep snow following him in. He through off the fur cloak, revealing what was underneath.

His helmet that he had forged on his head, he had on pauldrons over his shoulders a small chest plate over his chest almost like a steel gorget, but it covered most of his pecks, he wore bohemond leather long sleeved coat. underneath the armor on his torso, over the bohemond leather coat sleeves he had armored elbows and deluxe gauntlets. Around his waist wrapped over the leather armored coat wrapped around his waist was a white tunic like a skirt but not in front of his legs. He wore a pair if metal greaves on his feet and his waist had two swords holstered into them, all the metal and steel was forged Valyerian steel.

He headed deeper into the keep large pillars covered with, ice and dimly lit torched at the other end of the room was another set of doors, Erich moved toward it but halted before his hands could open it. He hesitated, reaching for his hips he ripped out both his swords, they were double edged blades both hilts identical, the pommel shield shaped, and reached up the grip a big both grips were had black bone carved to fit his hand, the cross guard were dark iron and made to look like eagle wings, with the rain guards the shape of a eagle head. The blades were both full and had the ripple effect that Valyerian steel had. He kicked the doors open ice breaking off them.

The room he entered in was larger then the room before. It was some sort of grand hall, or burial chamber. The ceiling looked like it went on forever into nothing but pitch blackness, the oh light being let in were through holes in the keep, and a large gapping hole in the side wall of the ceiling, large stone structures had fallen or been toppled the bones of animals and men frozen over with frost littered the floor. The light coming in from the hole was shinning down on a large slab, and the wall behind him. Erich moved toward the slab his, swords at the ready he flinched at the moment he heard a sound. After walking slowly to the slab he looked at the dust pulled up, around it was a chest. Dust covered the chest, and Erich moved his leather gloved hand over it whipping of the dust were he saw the three headed dragon seal of House Targaryen it was the very same chest that Queen Rhaella had with her and the one Ser Willem Darry has taken with him.

Still holding both swords he looked around the chest the dust pilled up it had nearly been buried? He opened the chest unsure of what he would find he gasped when he saw it's contents. Nothing... Nothing but broken and cracked shells of some kind, he looked at the chests lid, on the inside of the lid there was an inscription.

"To bring this creature to this world, one must leave and become a herald" as he spoke ice fell on the floor. "In fire, they are born" he read as a shadowy tail slithered around the chamber "To serve whoever they are sworn" he looked at the poem under his helmet. "As rulers of the skies and forever they shall be allies" two dark eyes opened in the darkness looking at Erich from the darkness. "One shall ride, upon their hide" he whispered looking over the poem to it's end, as light from he gapping hold started to shift toward the wall behind the slab and chest. "And all shall know through fire and blood, the name and deeds of this sire" the light outside shinned on the wall it wasn't just a wall it was a stone carving of a giant winged serpent "For he is..." The light shinned on the full carving it was a dragon alright but somebody was riding it "A Dragon Rider". He looked at the dust on his fingers, rubbing it on his gloved fingers he held it up to his helmets mask and sniffed it, "Not dust... Ashes" he waved his hand over the ashes digging into it swiping off dust till he hit something hard. It was a breastplate with the seal of House Targaryen on it, "Ser Darry" he whispered.

THOOM something behind Erich landed hard on the frozen floor RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR.

Erich spun around to see behind him what had cuased the giant hole in the chamber, what left the bones, what had hatched from the egg, it was the size of a barn maybe bigger, it barely fit inside the room they were in. A dragon a big one fully grown of roared at him and snarled as smoke escaped it's massive jaws and nose. It's mouth looked like it could eat a man in one bite, it's scales were grey nearly white, and mixed with a dark blue. It made a loud hissing sound like a snake and a head mixed into one. Erich held up his swords pointed at the beast, the dragon moved to the left slowly and Erich trying to stay a distance away moved to the right opposite of the monster. He and the beast locked eyes it's stone colas blue eyes with his grey ones. "One shall ride, upon their hide and all shall know through fire and blood, the name and deeds of this sire" the dragon started to shift in it's spot it's growl rising as Erich recited the ending lines of the poem "For he is... A DRAGON RIDER" he let out a mad battle yell running at the dragon who roared heading straight for him.

**Mrys**

Halfway across the continent in a large house of Myrs, Princess Daenerys Targaryen shot up out of her bed eyes wide screaming breathing hard she got up out of her bed, and leaned on one of the many pieces of furniture. Three of her handmaidens suddenly burst into the room with guards close behind "Milady-milady what's wrong" or of them asked as Daenerys moved to the window of her room this one wasnr overlooking the ocean but the continent itself. Suddenly Prince Viserys came into the room half dressed holding or trying to hold a sword. "What's going on here" he snapped his sister didn't even look at him, she kept her gaze outside until he walked up to her and grabbed her arm shaking her "Danny?" He asked seriously she looked at him her face utter fear and she said three simple words

"Fire is Coming"


	2. Lords of the North

**Two those who asked about Erich's helmet it looks like an deep visored sallet helmets visor but mixed with barbuta styled helmet. Think of it like something used for cutting through air. His armor if you could compare it to something would be like the Dawnguard armor I guess and you'll see his face in this chapter. And to SPARTAN-626 ( I guess since I couldn't think of anybody send me ideas of who you guys think he should be played by [google it])**

**Westros Red Keep**

The Red Keep is the residence of the King of the Andals and the First Men, his family and his court, located within King's Landing, the capital of the Seven Kingdoms. It dominates the skyline of the city, and serves as the city's primary fortress and redoubt. Located in the southeastern corner of King's Landing, the Red Keep overlooks Blackwater Bay and the Narrow Sea. It is currently the seat of King Tommen Baratheon, and was formerly the seat of King Joffrey Baratheon, King Robert Baratheon, and before him the seat of the Targaryen kings. The Great Hall is the massive throne room of the Red Keep and where the Iron Throne stands. The King (or his Hand, in the event of the King's absence), holds court and receives petitioners within the Great Hall. Maegor's Holdfast Maegor's Holdfast is a stout tower in the center of the Red Keep. It was named after King Maegor Targaryen, who built the Red Keep. It serves as a redoubt when the city is attacked. The royal apartments are also located in Maegor's Holdfast. The Tower of the Hand is the location of the quarters and offices of the Hand of the King. The Hand's family, household and guards also live and work in the Tower of the Hand. The White Sword Tower houses the chambers of the Kingsguard. The Maidenvault The Maidenvault was built under orders of King Baelor Targaryen to imprison his sisters Daena, Rhaena, and Elaena to prevent them from inciting any carnal thought in the pious king. The Godswood The Red Keep's Godswood overlooks the Blackwater Rush. It has no weirwood as the Red Keep is not an ancient castle from the time the Old Gods of the Forest held sway south of the Traitor's Walk is also apart of it. The Traitor's Walk is an outer corridor on one of the sides of the Red Keep with view to one of its outer walls. The heads of criminals and traitors are placed on spikes over said wall, visible both to the exterior of the Red Keep and whoever passes through the corridor. It has thousands of secret passages running around the castle and the dungeons were many souls never left alive.

Inside the Tower of the Hand nearly half of the court were gathered around a the bed chamber of Jon Arynn the Hand of the King was lying in his bed the pendant of the Hand was still on his chest. The old man was wheezing in and out as King Robert Baratheon sat next to him. Around the bed were other people Cersi Lannister along with her and Roberts son Joffrey Baratheon both with golden hair, members of the railing council and even Jon Arynns son himself. "A fever... No way for a man to go, if only that dragon rider had come here a day early we could have fought it and died legends" the King said to his long time friend. The hand coughed out a few gasps of air "Forgive me my king" he wheezed Robert shook his hairy brown head "No... You have nothing to apologize for, you have done more for me then anything" Robert said as Jon held up his hand for the King to take. He coughed out a few more dying breaths "The Seed is Strong" he said razing his head then falling back to the pillow his bald old head cushioned into the pillow. The Hands family turned away from the sight Robert was about to stand when he felt the Hand of the Kings grip around his hand tighten he started to gasp out a few more breaths of air his chest rising faster and faster "Jon..." Robert asked the Hand of the King was looking up at the ceiling "Fire... Is Coming" his hand fell from the Kings hand still and dead.

**Port off the Dothraki Sea **

"I swear I saw it, I saw it clear as day" a man said inside a pub he was sitting across two other men, they were sitting out of a pub with multiple people walking around the pub and the port a few were listening in on the tree men with the drinks "Your drunk... And your a lier" one of the men howled. "I swear" he said holding up two fingers "With these two eyes I saw it, clear as day" he snapped back "I saw him a Masked Knight walking up the mountain, we passed each other as I was taking my flock back to my farm, he said nothing but after I got halfway down I heard something, like a bear- no an avalanche, louder then thunder something roaring them screaming, I looked up the mountain to see it flew out of the mountain wall like it was nothing" he said as more people listened. "Grey white like storm clouds, larger than a barn, a firey inferno everywhere from it's mouth and atop it's back sword in hand was the Masked Knight fighting like the devil dressed as a man fighting a Dragon".

"But you said-" the third man at his table "I know, what I said... Three days later I didn't dare to go back up the mountain I was too scared, that same day I heard another roar, I saw the beast flying overhead this time... He was riding it".

All the people outside near them looked confused at the man "Yes like fighting it and-" "No he was riding it, like a horse".

"I'll say it again... I saw him" every head in and outside the pub even in the port around them was listening "A Dragon Rider".

**Lys**

Lys is one of the Free Cities to the east of Westeros. It is located far to the south of Pentos, southwest of Volantis and north of the Summer Islands. The city is actually located on an island separated from the mainland of Essos by narrow straights, though it has territorial possessions in the nearby regions of the mainland, east of Tyrosh and south of Myr. The city spans several islands. The famous pleasure houses of Lys are known to train the best courtesans and prostitutes in the world, and it has a thriving export industry in bed-slaves. Lys is also known for producing a rare and difficult to detect poison known as the Tears of Lys. People from Lys are known as Lysene. The majority of Lysene are fair-skinned.

Erich however was not a Lysene; he was walking through city if whores and love houses. He had a dark cloak over his shaved head shadowing his face, the cloak was a dirty brown and black. The city was crowded with people, prostitutes and people from afar purchasing sex slaves. He walked by a large whore house the woman waving at him, all the woman wore rather nothing or only barely anything. They were all older your barely out of there teens. He rounded a corner were he saw a slave market. There were about a dozen girls all there clothing stripped off, chains attached to collars dangled around there necks. There heads bowed, no smiles only obedience. The overseers were shouting and yelling there prices, auctioneers were shouting back as they bargained over the flesh. After some walking Erich walked into a market were they were selling everyone's daily needs. Food, tools, even weapons; he looked around trying to see if he could find his objective. He walked through the market were he saw a man hammering horse shoes onto a stallion, approached a stallion and the man looked up "Give me a second" he said in the his native tongue.

"I need supplies" Erich replied the man stood up waving his hand "I don't speak common" he replied.

Erich locked eyes with him taking out piece of paper listed with things "You won't have too" he said in the Essos tongue. The man took the list and skimmed it he started to chuckle as he read it "With this much leather and metal you could fit five horses" the horse fitter laughed. Erich smirked he reached underneath his cloak and pulled out something that made the horse fitters jaw drop. In Erich's gauntleted gloved hand were jewels, rubies, and emeralds "It's not for a horse, and it's not for others ears" the man nodded and Erich let some of the jewels fall into the mans hands, he stopped than "It has to be donee exactly like in the instructions, can you do it?" he asked the man nodded furiously "Of course milord, of course".

"You get the rest when it's done" the man nodded with vigor shewing off the horse he had been working on "I'll be back soon, have it done" he replied tossing the man a large ruby. Across from the horse stables a man with an eyepatch was watching Erich. Who turned away as the horse fitter started to get to work ride away. When he left the shop with the one eyed man following behind. Erich kept his steady pace as the eyepatch man was joined by two other men. Erich entered into an alley with shadows covering the walls with no other people in it except for him and the three men on his tail. Suddenly two more men emerged from the alleys dark shadows Erich halted he looked behind at the three behind him a total of five men I circled him. "Your a long way from home foreigner" he said to Erich drawing a dagger "It would look like that" Erich replied under his hood. One of them who had a sword at his side drew it pointing it at Erich he used the tip of the blade to flip his hood off. "Your money boy, your jewels everything" he ordered as the others took out weapons one had a club, the another drew a knight the other another sword.

"No" Erich whispered.

He flung off his cloak revealing his armor and swords the one who had used his swords. His face was still hidden by his helmet, to flip of his hood lunged trying to stab Erich; who dodged he grabbed the robbers sword arm spun around and-

CRACK

The robber fell to his knees grabbing his broken arm, the one with the club swung at with his right Erich who also grabbed his arm, pulling him in Erich elbowed the man in the jaw then letting to of his arm he smashed his fist into his gut three times before throwing him away. Both men's with the knives rushed him he stepped back letting one of the knifes fly past his cheek, he bashed his arm against the mans extended one, next he grabbed the robber by his shirt and kicked his knee in before head butting him. The second man with a knife through his knife at Erich who grabbed it on the air by the blade and flung it back at the man hitting him in the shoulder. Erich leapt into mid-air spin kicking the man twice he fell to the ground out cold. The last man with the eyepatch was the only one left standing. His sword shaking more then his own hand. Erich smirked seeing the man wet his own pants.

"Boo" the eye patched man screamed running, Erich rolled his eyes and took off after him.

Eventually Erich through the eyepatch man into a couple of barrels. "Help help me" the man squealed. As a few people walked by them, Erich walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar "Now your buying me lunch" Erich said grabbing the mans purse and ripping it off "Hey stop thief-" "Oh please" Erich said dropping the robber who had just been robbed himself. "Hey just robbed I" he screamed Erich replied by kicking him in the face.

"Moron" he said to himself when he walked away from the robber. Erich reached a large bar, after seeing nothing but whore house after whore house it seemed like forever till he walked inside. It wasn't much different, from a whore house that is. There was only food and drink for travelers but whores a few ugly ones at that were still inside offering there services. Two woman came up to Erich as he entered and he walked past them. He headed to the bars counter and sat down the bartender came up to him "Just some drink and food" he put the money purse he had taken from the robber down on the table. Within a few seconds a slab of meet, bread and fish with a cup of mead in front of him. Erich's ears perked up when he accidentally ease dropped on the mans next him conversation "So this man from Volantis won't stop going on about the Dragon he saw, or this knight who fought him... Sounds like something out of a fairy tale" He dropped the whole purse of coin and the bar counter. As he took a bite of his food the man took 'his' purse a as he chewed on his food turning his head to the right he saw a woman with fiery red hair starring at his barbute styled helmet with the full metal face mask. The flat V shaped slit for the eyes hid his own eyes looking back at her. He picked up the plate and drink and headed toward a darkened corner with a single window shut closed keeping the light out, removing his helmet he started to eat, dangling around his neck was his silver rose with a sapphire in it.

She got up and walked toward him she wore less clothing then most of the woman in the bar, it was nothing but a green colored net that barely covered her more private regions. She strode over to him her hips swaying side to side it looked as if the entire bar parted for her when she finally reached Erich she sat down across from him at the table his face still covered in shadow. "Mind if I sit her?" She asked him Yet she was already seated, Erich took a sip of his drink and said nothing. Looking at the floor for a moment she then spoke again "You got a name" she alder again he said nothing.

She snickered at his silence raising the palm of her left hand, she cupped her own cheek, on the back of her palm was a burn mark of two shaped scars. "Your a slave" he stated. She nodded "I'd like to think of it as... Indoctrinated servant" Erich was silent. He continued to eat his food "How about you and I-" "No" he said first. "What" she asked him "Leave" he said in the common tongue rather forcefully. Despite the language barrier she got message and left the table. He left the the bar, his helmet back on. After leaving the bar put his helmet back and headed toward the horse smith. When he arrived the horse smith was nowhere to be seen, Erich looked around the horse smiths shop. Till he peeked around a corner to see a door and hear the sounds of working. He walked up the door and knocked on it, the noise inside ended "No I'm busy, there will be no more jobs till I'm-" "Is it done" Erich shouted back what followed next were sounds of utter chaos before the Horse smith opened the door.

Erich walked in to see it! "I-I'm just finishing up milord" the man stammered as Erich inspected his order. "Double padding on the front" he asked him?

"Yes" the horse fitter said.

Erich examined it from one knee "Adjustable, on the straps underneath?"

"Yes" the man nodded again.

Erich drew his hand over the top of the contraption "Well done" he tossed the man a small bag no bigger than a mans fist, "T-thank you Milord... But I have a request" he stammered opening the bag and seeing the jewels then closing it. "If I may, a saddle this size and design... What creature will it be on"

"Trust me, you don't want to know" Erich replied as he grabbed the saddle. Erich walked out of the horse smiths holdings and carried with him the giant saddle.

"THERE HE IS" somebody shouted. Erich turned to see "You must he joking" he said to himself as he saw the robbers from before, the whore whom had tried to seduce him in the pub with what looked like her 'manager' or pimp/slaver. Along with what looked like about twenty men of Lyrs city guard. A small crowd started to gather looking at Erich. One of the guards walked up to him presumably there captain "These men claim you assaulted them foreigner, what say you" Erich turned to the captain he still clutched the saddle "Nothing, I did assault them after they tried to rob me" he replied under his helmet. "You'll have to come with us" the captain said to Erich. "No I won't" he replied to the guard.

The guard chuckled to himself smirking in his uniform "We have at least twenty men, and another thousand in the city alone you'll never escape... Your alone here Foreigner" he laughed at Erich. Under his visors helm Erich smiled.

"I'm not alone" he said to the captain who than reached for his sword when a giant roar was heard over head. A giant dust cloud appeared behind Erich and enveloping him while all the city guard, the robbers, the whore her pimp and the small crowd who had gathered behind the guards froze where they stood. The city guards looked at one another as the dust cloud died down. "By the seven" he gasped standing before them, what was apparently a good size of the city of Lyrs saw was the white dragon. It roared at them making the guards raise there weapons. Erich threw the saddle on the creatures back. The saddle seat was about twice the size of the a horse saddle seat. Its billet strap wrapped around the creatures stomach and it's neck, it had two tread to lock his feet into. Erich slipped the reins onto the dragons head before he slipped onto it's back. "You were saying?" Erich asked before his kicked on the dragons side and it took off.

**Winterfell**

Winterfell the seat of power in northern Westeros. The North as it is referred to, The North is one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms, and was formerly a sovereign nation known as the Kingdom of the North before the Targaryen conquest. The North is ruled from the Dreadfort by House Bolton following the fall of House Stark of Winterfell during the War of the Five Kings. It is the largest of the nine major regions of the continent, almost equal in size to the other eight combined. According to legend, the Kingdom of the North was established eight thousand years ago by Bran the Builder, the founder of House Stark, who constructed the Wall as a shield against the possible return of the White Walkers. The North is the only region where the First Men were able to resist the Andal Invasion, six thousand years before the War of the Five Kings. As a result the North is the only region of Westeros in which the ethnic makeup is predominantly First Men, and the only region where the culture, customs, and traditions of the First Men still predominate. Among these is the belief that the man who passes the sentence of death must swing the sword himself. In particular, the religion of the First Men, the worship of the Old Gods of the Forest, is still the dominant faith in the North. The Faith of the Seven introduced into southern Westeros by the Andals has found little foothold in the North. As a result, warriors from the North are not "knights", because "knighthood" is a code of values associated with the Faith of the Seven. However, mounted warriors are still an honored and esteemed military asset in the North, so that while northmen like Ned Stark may not carry the title "Ser", Northern cavalry are functionally equivalent to mounted knights. Bastards born in the North are given the surname Snow. People of the North are known as Northmen (or Northerners), and, derogatorily as wolves, in reference to the sigil of House Stark.

The borders of the North are held to be the sea to the west and east, the wall, to the north and the hills and bogs of the Neck to the south. Greywater Watch and its ruling house, House Reed, are the southern-most noble family owing fealty to Winterfell.

The climate of the North, though harsh overall, varies from cool (maritime) temperate around the Neck, to cold temperate around Winterfell, and to subarctic at the Wall. The lands south of Winterfell leading to the Neck are almost as fertile as the Riverlands to the south, and are the most agriculturally productive region of the North. The Neck itself is filled with swamps. Snowfall generally increases as one moves north along the Kingsroad.

However currently it was morning and the frozen dew of the north was sleeping on the grass. Winterfell home to the Starks for generations who had also been asleep but now awake.

"Arya come back here" Bran Stark yelled after his sister, his brown hair blowing back on his head as he ran after she. Arya his sister was laughing as her brown haired brother chased her she and her brother burst into the grand hall were the family was eating breakfast. There was Lord Eddard 'Ned' Stark head of House Stark and Warden of the North, he had brown hair and a full beard with grey eyes of house stark next to him was a woman Catelyn Tully Stark his wife was next to him. Next to her was a girl with red hair like her mother Sansa Stark "Father, Father" Arya cheered as she nearly knocked her father out of his chair. "She hit me" Bran snapped "Arya" there mother Catelyn gasped "Don't be so hard on her mother, she just can't help being a boy".

Arya glared at her elder sister "Oh for the love of the old gods what's that racket" the eldest of the Stark boys. Robb Stark he was barely dressed most of his clothes were still just draped over him barely holding on, as was his close friend Theon Greyjoy he had a beard already growing on his youthful face, with him was the youngest Stark, Rickon followed he also had brown hair too. All the Starks save Sansas red hair had brown hair and a similar distinction of Stark blood. "Enough you two it's to early for this" Ned said trying to eat his breakfast.

"Come now Bran eat your breakfast" there mother said. As she sipped a cup of war brew. Arya let her fathers side and grabbed a plate with food already on it. "I'm going to bring Jon some food" she said grabbing the food and running off "Arya come back here" her mother called. Elsewhere in the northern fortress Jon Snow bastard son of Ned Stark sharpening a blade. He had curly brown hair and a beard not as grown as Robb's though He was inside his room sharpening his sword with a stone, the room was average size with a large bed drawers and a table in the corner with two chairs, door made of iron opened and Arya shut it quickly behind her "Your up early" Jon said looking up at her "Brought you breakfast" she said smiling.

"Put it there" he said motioning to the table with two seats. She walked over and set down the food "You think the rumors are true?" She asked him.

"About what?" Jon asked as he sheathed his blade "You mean you haven't heard" she asked in disbelief" Jon snickered at his young siblings surprise. "Alright" he sighed getting up and heading over to his breakfast which she had brought him he sat down and started to eat as she took the spot next to him "They say a Dragon was spotted in Essos four days ago" Arya said as Jon took a bite out of some meat. Swallowing Jon replied "So?" With his mouth still almost full "Somebody was riding it" she said with glee. "I think somebody's been telling one to many stories" Jon chuckled "It's not a story it's true" she snapped back.

"The dragons died a long time ago Arya, they won't be coming back" he said softly to the little girl not wanting to crush her dreams. "But what if what there saying is true, like in the old stories Dragons and Dragon Riders" she asked him? "And what do you know of Dragons and Dragon riders?" He asked sarcastically. "I know that a dragon will never ride with another person until death" she said to him eagerly "I know that Riders could do almost anything?".

"Almost anything?" Jon asked.

She nodded "The old books said that Riders could use magic, that the strength of there dragon flowed through them, they were unbeatable" she kept rambling on and on about the dragons "Well if we see one I'll know what to expect" he said standing after finishing his breakfast.

**Pentos**

Pentos is one of the Free Cities, located on the western coastline of Essos, across the Narrow Sea to the east of Westeros. It is a large, rich city. Pentos is located at roughly the mid-latitude of the Free Cities, between Braavos in the north and Lys in the south. It is due east of King's Landing, across the Narrow Sea. It is surrounded by fertile coastal plains known as the Flatlands. People of Pentos are known as Pentoshi. The city's economy is based mostly on trade and commerce of products such as cheese. As a result, Pentoshi traders like Illyrio Mopatis are often referred to derogatively as "cheese-mongers". They have a brisk trade with the Seven Kingdoms across the Narrow Sea. They use their wealth to pay tribute to the Dothraki to avoid being dominated by the nomadic people. Pentos is nominally ruled by a Prince chosen by the city's Magisters from among the Pentoshi noble families. The Prince supposedly holds the powers of trade, justice, and war, and on every new year he must deflower the Maid of the Field and the Maid of the Sea to bring good fortune. However, should a crop fail or a war be lost, the Magisters slit the Prince's throat and choose another. Currently at the home of magister Illyrio Mopatis, the two Targaryens royal siblings were staying.

"Daenerys" somebody called through the halls of the villa. It was the white haired Viserys Targaryen also known as the beggar king. He silver hair and wore a black tunic over his body he was walking briskly through the halls "Danny?" He called again as he came to a large door he opened. The doors to see his sister right at them ready to open them "Oh there you are" he said a bit shocked seeing her at the door. The princess said nothing only stood in silence "I'll be heading to the Magisters today to see of we can convince those idiots to help us".

She nodded "I wish you well brother" she replied shyly "I'll be back by noon" he said before leaving giving her the cold shoulder.

Later Daenerys watched out over the balcony, dressed in a soft purple dress she sighed in relief as she watched her brother ride off with an escort of guards. An hour passed and Daenerys ate breakfast alone, she tried to practice sowing but pricked her fingers twice alone, she would walk through the villa alone still, as people bowing to her as she walked only because they were told to. After an hour of being alone sitting in one of the gardens of the villa overlooking the sea one of the villas guards approached her "Milady" he bowed she snapped out of her trance "A man has appeared, he asked for you" he held out a his one of his hands "We're told to show this to you" he held out to her a necklace with a silver rose and sphere jewel. She gasped seeing the necklace she held out her hand slowly and the guard gave it to her, Daenerys's heart started to race "Milady?" The guard asked.

"Le-let... Bring him to me" she stammered and stood the guard stood at attention as the guard walked away Daenerys started to pace back and fourth, she looked at her dress and started to pat it down trying to get out any wrinkles.

Her hands went to her hair brushing it back to make it look better, she. checked and smelled her breath before nodding. She looked at all the flowers and plucked a violet one and fitted it in the right side of her hair.

The footsteps of boot on stone could be heard far off, she stood in the center of the guardians holding of the necklace in her hands palms over her front. Two guards turned the corner escorting the armored and masked Erich, she took in a deep breath as he approached her she watched the visor wondering if he was looking back at her eventually the two guards stopped so did Erich only seven feet away there was a silence between them"...Leave us" she ordered.

"Milady?" One of the guards asked hesitant "D-do it" she nearly yelled the to guards obeyed and left the two. Both stood still for a minute; Erich was still. Daenerys reached for Erich's helmet she hesitated then gently raised the helmet off his head. Erich and Daenerys looked the same age he had grey eyes and was clean shaved his head was shaved to with his were it should be clear from the rest of his head. He had noticeable dimples and a open face he looked into Daenerys's eyes and she into his "Erich" she gasped with a smile "Princess Daenerys's" he said smiling "No, please don't call me a Princess" she said stopping him midway "I haven't seen you in so long" she said her face smiling unable to contain her happiness. "Nor I" he said looking at her a smile on his face as well.

There was a brief pause "S-so, were did,I mean-" "Where was I?" He finished for her she nodded "Everywhere" he said smirking. "All over Estros, with the Dothraki, among the free cities, the road the seas" he said pointing to the open ocean. "The ocean" she asked looking across The Narrow Sea. "This country is amazing Daenerys, it has so much to offer the world" he said looking at the sea "And so much that needs to be left behind" he growled "Slavery, aristocracy religious zealots, but never mind that I have something to show you". He said holding out his gloved hand motioning for her to follow she sat his helmet down on the stone seat in the garden she had sat on. "What is it?" She asked him confused "I can't say you'll ruin the surprise".

They headed into the stables of the villa two servants who were inside were a bit surprised about seeing the Lady and the armored man. Erich had left his helmet in the garden while a servant walked behind Daenerys carrying a red cloak "Do the horses know the way back to here?" He asked taking a brown made with white socks out of one of the stables "Yes why?" She asked he grabbed a horse saddle and put it on the horse "We won't be riding back on the horse" he smirked she looked at the servants "Ready my horse please" she asked. She took the red cloak from the servant and through it over her shoulders a small gold chain kept the cloak from falling off her shoulders.

Both servants looked at one another hesitantly "Milady, y-your brother told is not to saddle your horse" they said worried.

Daenerys looked at Erich who glanced back "Tell Viserys, that she will be fine" Erich said to them as he saddle his own horse, the servants looked at Daenerys "Do as he says" she snapped trying to summon some small courage the next thing that happened was both Erich and Daenerys riding out on horseback his brown and her grey stallion out the gates blowing past the guards and servants. Erich pulled up next to her and said "Do you still know how to ride?" He asked "What?" She asked.

"Like we use to do on the old days" he asked her again "We haven't raced in years" she asked a bit worried "Well then it's a fine time to start again" he laughed he kicked on the horses side and his mare took off, Daenerys cheeks flushed as she too kicked on her horse and chased after him they rode through then fields of Pentos across the travelers road over a steam all the way up to a single solitaire hill with a large amount of trees on it. Daenerys was stunned at the view looking down below at the provence of Pentos it's farms and homes the city itself with the narrow sea.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" She asked, Erich leapt off his horse and walked over to Daenerys he offered her his hand she took it and helped him off the horse "No" he said smiling. "Then what?" She asked confused while they stood on the hill far from any prying eyes. "This" he said holding up his fingers to his mouth he whistled loudly nothing happened. Suddenly Daenerys started to here something in the trees. Giant footsteps crushing leaves and twigs under it as it pushed past limbs and branches, the two horses ran off as Daenerys froze seeing the figure emerge from the trees shadows. The white dragon it didn't gnash it fangs or growl as it looked at Daenerys and Erich, "It's-it's-it's-it's-" "A girl" Erich said as she struggled to speak about the dragon, it bowed it's head at Erich and he put his hand on it scratching it behind the horns "A DRAGON" she screamed startling the dragon a bit "Easy girl, easy she's a friend" Erich said patting the beasts head.

Daenerys walked toward the beast "It's impossible... All the dragons are gone" she said amazed seeing the legend before her "Not all of them" Erich said back "I found her a hall, Ser Darry was there" he said solum, "Or what was left of him". She looked over the white serpent with wings at it's legs, it's tail, the saddle "You ride him?" She gasped "Her, she's a she" he said reminding her about the dragons gender.

"She needs a name" he said flatly looking at Daenerys she looked at hi "You want me to?" She asked he shrugged "I couldn't think of any good ones so..." He motioned to her as a sign of yes. "Well" she said looking at the creature she took a few steps toward it slowly it moved from Erich to her lowering it's head it started to sniff her. She raised her hand and the she dragon sniffed the hand before Daenerys touched the nose. She waited her hand hovering over it head, the dragon inched foreword meeting her hand, it fit perfectly between the two nostrils. "Well... Dragons were named for by the King usually, so Viserys would have to give the name" "Forget Viserys" Erich said laughing a bit at the word king "I want you to name her" he added. She smiled at him and looked over the dragon "A white dragon" she said softly "Perhaps something like Frost, or or Wolf... Oh I know Lyanaxes she smiled.

"Lyanaxes" Erich asked?

"After your mother-" Daenerys smiled she looked over at Erich who's face was stern "After my mother" he repeated for her she looked at him "It was because of my mother that caused that war, that drove you from your birthright and the man who sits on the throne is my own father whose sworn to kill all of your house... Sometimes I wonder if he even knows I exist" he said tightening his hand into a fist "I am your enemy Daenerys" he said turning from her one hand on one of his two swords "Yet I don't want to be" he said turning around "When I see you I don't see an enemy" he responded to her "Nor I you" she replied walking up to him. "Come with me Daenerys" he whispered taking her hand in both of his. "And go were" she asked him "West, we'll go west then after that... The ends of the world" he replied "Erich-" before she could respond the dragon now Lyanaxes started to growl as she looked across were they had come. The sound of many hooves echoed in the distance growing ever closer Erich pushed Daenerys behind him. "Hide" he ordered in valyerian Lyanaxes who dove back into the trees, as about more than two dozen horsemen appeared they wore armor and had weapons at there sides leading them was "Viserys" Daenerys yelped at the sight of her brother. All the horsemen and the crowned prince halted about ten feet from the two.

"There you are Daenerys, where have you been, whose this!?" he snapped jumping off his horse. Holding Erich's helmet in one hand he through it on the ground as he walked, he had his sword at his side, he walked fast toward Daenerys but before he could get to her Erich grabbed the princes shoulder and stopped him they locked eyes "Take your hand off me you oaf" he snapped at Erich "..." Erich said nothing he just locked eyes with the Prince. "Dany come here" Viserys ordered Daenerys was frozen both boys in front of her. "Erich please" Daenerys started to say when Viserys heard the name "Erich... ERICH STARK" he screamed the Prince reached to his sword.

"Brother no" Daenerys shouted running past Erich and trying to stop her brother from drawing his blade as soon as she reached her Viserys felt her hands on his arms trying to stop him. He shoved her off and smashed the back of his head into her face. In an instant Lyanaxes appeared from the trees roaring at Viserys and his armed guards. Erich took advantage of the princes distraction he grabbed Viserys spun him around and unsheathed one of his own Valyerian swords pressing it up against the princes throat. Lyanaxes went behind Erich as all the horsemen still had there weapons ready. "W-Wait" Viserys screamed feeling the cold steel at his throat.

A few of the horsemen dismounted and drew a bit closer to Erich "My name is Erich Warborn the blood of King Robert Baratheon and Lyanna Stark of House Stark flow in my veins, I have no quarrel with you" he yelled at them.

"Release him" one of the guards ordered "I will not" he yelled back at them "GYAAAA-ACK" Viserys ripped his sword out and tried to stab upward on Erich, but he caught the princes blade and twisted Viserys own arm so that he had a second blade at his throat. "Daenerys get behind me" Erich said to her but not taking his eyes off the guards. Daenerys who was bleeding a bit from the lip the blood matching her crimson cloak. She looked at her brother who was giving her a pleading look "She can't go with you, she's already been promised to someone, if she leaves in four days- I'll die and-ACK" Viserys managed to say out from the blades Daenerys looked at her brother then at Erich who glanced at her for a moment "Daenerys" he asked once more she approached him slowly she rested her free hand on Erich's hands who held Viserys by the throat with his own sword. Erich's eyes widened as he removed the blades Viserys scurried back to his guards like a mouse to the safety of his guards. "I'm sorry" she whispered to Erich who dropped the swords she looked over at her brother "But he is my brother" she said tearfully "Daenerys..." Erich said once more "One day...If we should meet again in this life or the next" she took his hand and placed his mothers necklace into it, she had been holding the necklace the entire time. She curled his fingers around the jeweled rose and looked into his grey eyes. "I shall give you my heart", she removed her red cloak and wrapped it around Erich's shoulders, he tightened his leather gripped glove and shut his eyes he decision already makd. He walked away from taking his swords and sheathing it and walked toward his helmet putting on the necklace, he scooped it the helmet and glared at a frozen Viserys whom raised his arm "S-sieze him" he ordered the guards they all advanced on Erich "NO" Daenerys screamed the guards halted. Erich put his helmet back over his head. He walked past Daenerys toward his dragon "What of you Erich Warborn?" She asked him as he was about to mount his flying stead he looked back at her underneath his helmets mask "My heart has always belonged to you". He got up on Lyanaxes back and kicked on Lyanaxes's sides and took off into the air.

**Northern Westeros two days later **

Aryawas riding through the woods on a horse of the northern realm, her faithful dire wolf puppy Nymeria running right along with her she wore a grey dress and a fur cloak keeping the same pace as the horse. She could only smile and laugh as the wind blew through her hair free in the world without anyone or anybody to tell her what to do. She halted her horse trying to figure out where she was she only took a moment before darting off into the woods once more. She sped through the woods faster now her own dire wolf could barely keep up. She rode all the way through the woods to a large river were she halted. She met her horse bend over and start to lap out large amounts of water the dire wolf Nymeria also started to drink.

Arya got of her stead and patted the ponys head. She knelt down near the horse and ripped up some grass to feed her when "Well what do we have here" Arya looked up to see a man, with strongly black and grey hair and a messy beard he was missing at least three of his teeth "Looks like a little girl" a second man appeared with longer hair but only a stubble of hair on his chin. "That's some fancy cloth..." A third one came this one was carrying a wood cutters axe he had no hair but a grey beard. He grabbed the reins of Aryas horse Nymeria started to bark at the three men, all of them wore skins over rags and cloth. While Arya looked at the three of them "My fathers Lord Eddard Stark if you hurt me he'll kill you" she said trying to sound brave "Well we could always ransom your off" the first one laughed with the direwolf barking in the mans ear. He looked at the dog then kicked it in the face at Aryas feet "LEAVE HER ALONE" Arya said jumping in front of her wolf picking up a stone for a weapon.

"Alright I say we take the horse and kill the mutt" the beardless one said the one with the axe tossed it to the lead bandit who approached Arya who was protecting Nymeria "Don't you dare" Arya said fear all over her face. The man snickered when suddenly the sound of crashing brush and broken twigs "What the-" the three bandits and Arya turned to see somebody.

It was Erich with the crimson cloak over his shoulders in one hand he held a spear the other arm was over his shoulder with a giant stag whom he had just skewered. "What are you doing here huntsman" one of them asked Erich not know who he was who looked at the dear "Um... Hunting" he said motioning to his catch "Get on out of here this don't concern you" the one with the axe barked.

"Three men one armed against one girl" he asked?

"I said leave" he ordered Erich again.

Erich dropped the dead stags body and he held the spear with both hands. The one with the full head of hair and beard motioned to the man with the axe, "Alright lad, you asked for it" he said walking toward Erich "I've killed dozens of boys" he said readying his axe Erich cut him off half way "Care to make it thirteen" Erich asked sarcastically?

The bandit swung as Erich with the axe and he countered raising the wooden part of his spear he caught the axe on his shaft the iron head inches from Erichs face. He twirled the spear making the axe spin with it twisting the mans asks Erich brought the spear over his head and smacked it over bandits bald head stunning him. The second beardless one unsheathed a stone dagger and ran at Erich who whipped around and drove the spears long shaft behind his opponents knee he yanked it up tripping him onto the ground were the wind left his lungs. The last one grabbed Arya and ripped the stone out of her hand held it over head as did he would bash her skull in.

"I'm warning you..." He said to Erich "I'll kill her" he spat at him, while behind Erich the first one to attack him was struggling to stand it was as if Erich didn't even notice the bandit raising his axe again "Look out" Arya screamed Erich through back his right elbow into the mans face breaking his nose knocking him down once more, and in the flurry drove his spear head right in the direction of the lead bandits throat just a hair away from the skin.

The bandit chief held up his hands in surrender letting go of Arya and dropped the stone. "Get up" Erich ordered the other two who did they got up and stood behind there chief as Arya ran behind Erich "Who are you men" Erich asked "W-we're from north of the wall" the one with Erich's spear at his throat "We're heading south milord" the second said trying to escape any punishment, Erich glanced at him and said "Then get moving" he lowered his spear and the three bandits took off across the river streams and away from Erich and Arya. As soon as they were out of view and into the thickets of the woods Erich let out sigh. He turned around away from Arya "Why didn't you kill them?" Arya asked as he picked up the stag and through it over his shoulder "Is that how you say thank you in the north?" He asked her as he looked down at her "No I'm grateful really I am but those men were wildlings?" She asked him.

"So?" He asked again starting to leave. Nymeria who had recovered was standing near Arya she looked down at her pet as Erich walked off suddenly Nymeria started to follow. Arya at a loss for words followed too. "There barbarians, savages-" she tried to keep up with Erich and Nymeria who trotted beside him as if he were another wolf himself. "Men who don't care of anything" she continued as she pushed through low branches and shrubs "They're still men girl, they bleed like you and me" he said somewhat annoyed. "I'm not a girl!" She snapped Erich stopped and looked at her a brow raised he skimmed her up in down "W-well I am, but I'm Lord Starks daughter" Erich still kept his brow raised "I heard you the first time when you told your would be kidnappers you were a noble, if anything they'd ransom you if not kill you" he said pushing on and through some branches. His red cloak getting snagged ever twigs. It was enough for Arya to see under his crimson red cloak and see his armor and swords. Her eyes got wide and she halted for a few seconds then resumed her following.

Arya managed to catch up to him and started to walk behind him almost at his side but since he was taller than her. His stride was longer. "Well... What are you doing here"? She asked him trying to change the topic "Are you a knight?" She asked Erich snickered "Some would say that" he said while his he held the spear in his right hand at Aryas side, with the stag over his left shoulder. "Whats your name, where'd you learn to fight like that, what are you doing so in the north?" She asked him. He looked back at her again smiling"You sure ask a lot of questions?" He asked her snickering while he spoke.

They kept there steady pace all three of them "Are you sure if your horse is alright?" Erich asked her.

"Of course he knows the way back" she replied.

Erich smirked at her childish answer "Well your welcome at my fire" he said turning to around large tree. Arya froze at what she saw, sleeping soundly underneath a large stone ridge with moss growing over it greets made the small clearing nearly invisible to the forest around at a still burning fire was

"A dr-DRAGON" Arya gasped/screamed seeing the giant white dragon Lyanaxes a pile of bones and meet were at her rested head woken by Arya yell her dark eyes met with Aryas, the girls wolf approached the giant creature it's head about the size of a boulder it sniffed the giant dragon who sniffed back. Erich walked into his camp a sleep mat had been through onto the ground with the dragons saddle as a make shift pillow next to it was his helmet and other items "Don't eat them" he said in a different tongue to the dragon as he through down the stag. Lyanaxes looked over the stag and Arya took a few steps toward the dragon slowly. Then Lyanaxes opened her giant mouth and a large breath of flame exploded from her jaws onto the dead body of the dear Arya froze her face feeling warm from the fire.

Erich dropped the spear and raised his hands toward the camp fire "Try to savior this one" he said to the dragon "I've already caught you three stags, one bear and you just couldn't help yourself to that mountain lion" the dragon sneered at Erich growling. While he sat down at the fire. Erich looked at Arya who looked at him then at the dragon again "Your... Your... Your" she said over and over again on he tip of her tongue "The Dragon Rider". Erich looked at Lyanaxes who was already stuffing her scaled face with the cooked veal "I guess so, I mean she's a dragon" he motioned to Lyanaxes a piece of dead stuck in her teeth "I ride her" he chuckled.

"But what are you doing here" she asked him he slouched into his saddle "Believe it or not this was my mothers homeland" he said motioning to the world around them. "I came here... Well I don't know" he whispered to himself laying back down looking up at the sky. Arya was still in the same spot she was standing, she shifted and sat down across from Erich and Lyanaxes Nymeria turned to her master and walked over to Arya. Erich looked at the pup "You have a faithful companion" he said barely raising his gloved hand in motion toward the wolf. The dire wolf pup laid it her down into Aryas lap "You could learn a thing from that dog" Erich said to Lyanaxes who gave a almost soft roar like exhaust from an underground geyser would make or steam from exhaust. Erich chuckled from the dragons remark.

Arya then noticed the jeweled silver rose around his neck "My sister would love to get her hands on that" she said getting Erich's attention on his necklace he smirked "Good luck, this once belonged to my mother" he said lifting it up "It's the only thing I have left of her" Aryas eyes then were drained to both of Erich's swords, on the ground . "Your sister like jewelry and you like swords" he said chuckling.

He picked them up and unsheathed one of them "Valyerian Steel, this ones name is Day and it's brother Night" another brief pause "So what's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked him anyway.

He kept his gaze on her "...Erich".

"Erich...what?" She waited for him to say your last name "Hmhm, that also depends on who you ask most call me Erich Warborn" he said back to her trying to get comfy in the dragons saddle. Arya raised her eyebrow at him "What kind of name is that?" She asked.

Erich who had shut his eyes as if to take a nap said "What kind of name is Arya?" He asked opening one eye. "Anyway what's your dogs name?" He asked.

"She's not a dog she's a dire wolf a sigil of my family's house" she said ruffling Nymerias ears "And her names Nymeria" she looked over at Lyanaxes who was still licking her lips before she meet Aryas gaze with her golden eyes and black pupil slits "What about your dragon?" She asked "Does he have a name?" Erich smiled with his eyes closed "Yes... Her names Lyanaxes" he said simply.

She looked over Lyanaxes who was almost finished with the deer "You mean it's a she" Erich nodded.

"How old is she?" She asked looking at the size Erich looked up at the dragon and shrugged "Sixteen, or seventeen give or take a few years" he replied, "Only that old, but she's huge" "Dragons grow faster then we do, just like your dog-" "Dire wolf" she corrected he smirked "Dire wolf" he said holding his hand up apologizing.

They sat there in silence for a only a minute "Lyanaxes" Arya said thinking about the name "That sounds an awful lot like my fathers sister Lyanna, they say Rhaegar Targaryen stole her from King Robert and killed her in the Red Keep" Erich had his eyes open while she spoke "That they cut out her unborn child the moment she started to give birth then through him into the sea" she went on, "I wonder if things would have been that different since the King married another woman, if we'd have cousins or the King would come and visit- he actually is" Erich raised his head at that. "What did you just say" he asked sitting up now "The King, he's riding north right now who knows when he'll be here" she said Erich stood up he paced back and forth a few times. "My father and him grew up together" Erich kept pacing back and forth "We better take you home" he said grabbing his saddle "But my horse she's probably ran off" Erich through his saddle over the dragons back and smirked "Really?" He asked her as he slung the harness's over and under the dragon "You can't be serious?" She asked picking up Nymeria "My mother will kill me" Arya added as Erich picked up his helmet and looked at her.

"Let's do it" Arya smiled happily. After some time both Arya and Erich were in the sky along with the wolf pup Nymeria wrapped around Arya with a rope "YEEEEAAAAAAAHHH" Arya sang as she sat on the saddle with Erich who had his helmet on. They flew over the entire north through and over the clouds high above the wolfs wood and frozen mountains and frost covered hills. "This is amazing" Arya yelled as she held her arms letting the window flow her hair, Nymeria barked happily with as she held her tongue out with the wind through the dogs own face. Lyanaxes flapped her wings every so often gliding most of the way. "It's freezing up here" Arya bollard back at Erich who still had on his helmet. "You get use to it" he yelled back through the harsh winds.

**Winterfell**

Ned Stark was sitting in the godswood alone he had been sitting there for hours as the rest of the northern fortress was preparing for the kings arrival. He wore his leather overcoat on his torso with handed sleeves keeping him warm, his moment in silence was ended by the sound of alarm bells ringing "Father-Father!" Bran and Robb ran into the godswood Robb his hand on his sword "What, what is it?" He asked his sons worried his answer was given at the sound of a giant roar "By the gods" Ned said the three Starks ran out of the personnel garden guards and other northern foot soldiers see were running around the castle. Running toward the three Stark men was Robb and Brans mother "What's going on Ned, I can't find Arya" Catelyn asked her husband she had Sansa behind her "That idiot I told her not go riding today!" Sansa snapped, a second roar thundered the ought the sky as flying high overhead was the white dragon. Jon ran out from inside some of the towers onto the wall a bow in his hand and arrows in a quiver on his back "DRAGON" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Up above Erich and Arya were flying over the northern castle. Lyanxes flew over out of the castle she landed about a mile from the castles main gates just at the tree like of the woods. In front of the fortress the small town were rushing inside in a panic while Ned Stark and Robb joined Jon on the wall. "I can't believe those rumors were true" Jon said "Well looks like they are" Robb said looking at there father who stood between them. Lord Stark was still looking at the Dragon and who was on it's back "Who do suppose is riding it?" Jon asked Ned looked from afar as he saw one of the riders dismount "Looks like it's your sister" he said "What?" Jon asked as the two brothers saw a little figure start running to the castle with an even smaller spot of grey fur behind her. She raised her arms and started waving with both of them, from were Arya was standing a mile away Erich was still on the back of his dragon "Do you think they see us?" She asked looking back at him "I'd say so" he said pointing to the northern gates opening and about fifty horsemen riding out toward them.

The horsemen were riding hard at them lead by Ned Stark, he had both Robb and Jon with him about half an entire Winterfell battalion. Erich felt his left gloved hand going to one of his sword left underneath his red cloak. The horses surrounded Lyanaxes, Erich and Arya. Ned kicked his horses sides and approached them.

Lyanaxes growled at the horsemen surrounding them showing some of her fangs, Erich rub end the dragons hide with his right hand to keep the dragon calm. The dragon ceased it hostilities and was still, "Father this is Erich, h-" the girl stopped when she a aw her fathers face "Arya, come here" her father ordered raising his hand he motioned to the girl to come foreword. She did so and her dire wolf followed her. Ned pulled her up onto his saddle with him "You" Lord Stark said to Erich "On the Dragon" he said a little unsure of what he said almost like the dragon wasn't real. "Get off" Erich didn't move an inch for the command.

Theon who was across from the Starks and Jon, "Are you deaf boy, that is Eddard Stark" Erich kept one hand on the reigns but still on his left sword. "Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell" Erich turned his head to the Starks, his view was narrowed by his helmets visor, he could barely hear through his own breathing as Theon barked at him all the titles and names of Ned Stark.

Eddard Stark.

The on of the last Wolves.

His uncle!

Erich removed his left hand from his sword. He reached up pulled out his necklace squeezing it so hard making hand hurt. He ripped of the silver rose necklace he looked at the rose "Are you listening to me?" he looked down at the necklace slowly then back at Ned, both his sons were nervous, the entire battalion of northern men were. The only one who seemed unafraid was smirking to hide his fear. Erich through the onto the ground in front of Neds horse. Ned looked at it but couldn't make it out he motioned to Jon. Who got off his own horse and walked toward the necklace on the ground, he picked up it off the ground "It's a necklace" Jon said lifting up the piece of jewelry.

"Give it here" Ned Stark gasped seeing the sapphire. Snow walked back to his father and held up the necklace. Ned grabbed rather forcefully in his hand he opened his palm and gasped to see the silver rose and blue jewel in the middle.

Erich and he locked eyes "Lower your weapons" Ned said quietly like a whisper. "Father?" Robb asked not hearing him the first time "I said lower your weapons, all of you!" He yelled at them.

Later Erich stood in the Winterfell crypts, the giant tomb was lit with candlelight all across the walls. Erich was standing before a statue over a single crypt the statue was of a woman, she was smiling while her stone face looked down on a small infant also a statue who's face was hidden behind a veil, Erich had not removed his helmet from him head he only looked at the statue. Ned Stark stood behind him "How did you come buy this" he said looking at the Necklace they were both alone in the tomb with others waiting outside. "I gave this necklace to my sister when she was sixteen, when I found her-" his voice started to tremble "Dead her womb cut open, the child gone and the necklace I feared it was lost for ever" Erich turned to him.

"Yet here it is" he said smiling even as his eyes swelled "And you-" he asked looking at Erich locking eyes between the visor. "For the gods sake let me see your face" Ned demanded. Erich hesitated but reached for his helmet he removed it slowly while Ned held his breath he exhaled when he saw his face "You look just my father" he smirked "You have his chin, but your eyes... I'd know them anywhere" Erich was silent his helmet under his right arm.

Ned looked down at the necklace "You are Lyannas son" he said walking toward him Erich met him half way and hugged him. After that they walked out of the tomb they had been speaking for some time.

**The next morning**

"Unbelievable" Cat Stark said as she walked briskly through the halls of Winterfell, following her was Luwin the families faithful servant "I must say, if you would tell me when I was a boy that I would ever see a dragon I'd call you a fool" he said while the old man follows Lady Stark, Catlyn turned back for a moment while she walked forward "It's not just that Ned's insisting the Rider stay here, that Dragon downed at least ten cattle last night" she groaned "With the King coming this will be a disaster". All of a sudden the three younger stark children accompanied by there dire wolves.

"My goodness, Be careful you three" Cat yelled at her children.

Arya, Bran, and Rickon Stark were all running through the Winterfell quietly they ran out of the keep itself where servants and others alike were helping prepare for the arrival of the King. They ran straight out of the great hall toward one of the second gates past the hunters gate toward the stables. Sleeping soundly was Lynaxes despite all of the bustling going around the giant dragon she slept soundly most people kept there distance from the creature while the three Starks and their dire wolves looked as great flows of air left the beasts nostrils. "We'll go on" Rickon said to Arya "Go and touch it" Brandon urged her "Unless your scared" her brothers joked.

"I'm not scared and it's a she" she pointed out. She walked out slowly at first trying not to wake the beast. When instead of her meeting Lyanaxes her direwolf ran past her "Nymeria no!" Arya whispered forcefully but the wolf didn't listen as it ran up to the dragon she started barking and growling at the dragon, "Nymeria come here" Arya ordered again but all that did was cause the direwolf to start patting the dragons hide with its paws while it tried to chew on the dragons spikey head. Suddenly both blue eyes of the dragon opened one looking directly at Nymeria and the children. "Oh boy" Rickon said seeing the dragon raise it's head and yawn revealing it's raiser sharp teeth. Arya froze as the dragons long neck and head were twice as long a man looking down on her it looked down at Nymeria who kept barking at it. Arya then noticed the red climb sitting next to the dragon, "Erich?" She asked it was Erich's helmet on top wrapped around him was the red cloak he wore she walked around the dragon and the mound shifted His gloved hand removed the helmet and he stood up yawning. "What are you doing out here?" She asked him while Lynaxes rested her head back down and Nymeria kept tormenting her with barks and whines of wanting attention. Some speckles of hair had started to sprout on his head and face. "Why aren't you in your room?" She asked him again.

"I can't stand beds" he said to her while rubbing his eyes awake "I've slept outside so much I just makes sense" he added. Bran mud her Rickons shoulder and ushered him to follow. As they made there way toward him Erich saw the two boys. "You to must be Bran and Rickon" both boys nodded "Your father told me a lot about you two".

"What did you and father talk about last night?" Arya asked him eagerly "You talked forever" Erich looked down on her for a moment "Whatever it was your father will tell you" he said to her as he patted Lyanaxes's side she only grunted Erich walked up to her giant head and pointed at her "Don't eat anyone" he ordered her in Valyerian before she growled at him in acknowledgment he patted her head and chuckled "Why did you just say" Brandon asked whole Erich turned from the dragon who tried to go back to sleep. "I told her not to eat anyone" he explained.

Brandon looked back at the dragon who's spikey head was still be tugged at by Nymeria "But what language was it" he replied?

"That was Valyerian" he stated simply while walking away "Do you use it so nobody else will command her?" Rickon asked he shook his head "No but it's the only language she understands".

"I tried ever other tongue even Dothraki" he said as the three kids followed him.

"What's Dothraki?" Rickon asked him.

Erich looked down at him confused "What?" He asked.

"You've never heard of the Dothraki?" He asked him in fact all the kids shook there heads. Erich snickered "Well the Dothraki are... Dothraki, there horse lords and nomads they live on the continent of Essos I rode with them when I was just a small boy".

"So all they do is ride horses" Bran asked him.

The four of them walked into Winterfells keep through a side door "No, they also rape, pillage, and plunder any city who doesn't give them proper tribute; that being slaves, steel, and especially horses" "That's barbaric" Arya said shocked at the sound of the culture Erich nodded "Essos is far different from here, they value strength over everything else here you three are royalty over there your nothing more then children".

Elsewhere in the castle Ned was sitting on the edge of his bed he was looking over the silver rose he felt it with his his hands the blue jewel in the center still shined the fist day he saw it. He curled his hand around rose and squeezed it shut his fist starting to tremble even when he rested his forehead on it. "I'm so sorry" he whispered "I was your brother and I was suppose to protect you" he whispered to himself and the necklace.

"Father?" Somebody said from the door; Ned looked up to see Sansa her hair orange was hanging down over her shoulders. "Sansa? What is it?" He asked putting the necklace away "I... I was wondering is it true" she asked him.

"What is?" He said back to her standing.

"Am I to marry Prince Joffrey?" She asked him quietly.

Lord Stark let out a breath of air "It has not yet been decided or even asked Sansa" he started to walk toward her, he walked past her "But why not, I could be Queen some day, like your sister would have been" she added to the last part of the sentence made Ned stark halt. "That's enough Sansa" he said to her before leaving the room.

In another part of the castle Robb, Theon and Jon had just left the groomers room, feeling there clean shaven faces. "It feels so weird without it" Jon said rubbing his cheeks "Can't remember the last time I had to be shaved" Robb agreed with his half brother.

"Did you see that riders face, not a prickle of hair on him" Theon joked as he follows the two lords. "Smooth as a baby" he chuckled.

Jon looked back at Theon "How do you suppose he got that dragon?" Theon shrugged "Maybe he stole it" Robb snickered to them. "How do you steel a dragon? Jon couldn't help but chuckle. The three young men continued through the halls of the keep laughing and joking while they did.

"What did your sister say his name was again?" Theon asked.

It was Jon who answered "Erich, Erich Warborn".

"What kind of stupid name is Warborn" Theon asked Jon.

Jon shrugged but it was Robb who answered "Dunno what kind of name is Greyjoy" his statement made both stark boys chuckle. Yet Theon didn't show any joy "Greyjoy is the name of a noble house, unlike yours Bastard" Theon said directly to Jon who's chuckle died down into silence. His face grew dim in a few seconds "Do you know what a Warborn is Theon?" Jon asked him another question Theon who was now smirking smugly for upsetting Jon shrugged while rolling his eyes. "To be called a Warborn the child's mother has to die in battle, our uncle tells of Warborns north of the wall, where should their woman be stabbed through the womb and if the child should live; given the title of Warborn".

"So what" Theon asked not at all amused or intrigued by the name. "Jon!" All three of the boys turned to see Arya running up to them and leaping into Jons arms surprising him a tad, with her was Rickon followed by Erich. "Erich was just telling us about Essos" Arya said to both of her brothers and Theon.

"Essos" Theon asked? "What's there to tell, nothing there but grass and slavery".

Arya scowled at Theons insult "No, Erich just told me how Dothraki believe that the Sun is a god, and that the Moon is the suns wife" Robb and Jon nodded at her "And what does the dragon rider think the sun is?" Robb asked him. Erich shrugged "I met a man in Bravos once who theorized the sun was a giant ball of gaze thousand after thousands of miles away from our world... He might have been drunk" all of the laughed at the same time over Erich's assumption.

After there laughing Jon was the first to speak "C'mon Arya your. Others going to want to fix your hair" Arya rolled her eyes at it "C'mon Rickon" Robb said to his younger brother as they walked off, Bran also followed for a bit before leaving those two, then they left both Theon and Erich alone. Both of them looked at each other the look in there eyes were different now from when the other Starks were with them. Erich started to leave when the Greyjoy spoke "I don't know who you are" Erich halted as Theon continued "But I don't care, you may ride that giant snake, but this is Westeros you stand in the presence of lords you are nothing here" Erich turned around to face Theon "Nothing you say" He asked him?

Theon smiled hoping he had annoyed Erich.

"Whatever you say" Erich said back before turning back around he started to walk away "I'm not done talking to you" Theon growled "I am" Erich said back. The young Greyjoy scowled at him and started to walk fast toward him "Look at me when I'm talking to you" Erich didn't even respond as he walked away. Theon reached for Erich's shoulders ask grabbed him "I said-" Erich grabbed both of Theons arms and slammed him into the stone wall he brought back his right fist and despite all of Theons winter clothing, Erich got in three jabs knocking the wind out of lungs. He dropped Theon onto the stone floor "Pardon me milord" he growled sarcastically before leaving Theon on the floor.

**Outside Pentos**

Daenerys was sitting on the pedestal next to her husband to be Khal Drogo, a giant of a man with tan skin dark black hair with long pony tail khalasar of a Dothraki warrior and he was one of the greatest warriors of the Dothraki. He was watching many of his people were celebrating his wedding around the nomadic camp. Gathered around the wedding was the Magister Illyrio Mopatis of Pentos with Viserys Who's cheek had swollen from a recent skirmish with Erich. They had recently just watched a Dothraki warrior die at the hands of another over an insult Magister Mopatis leaned up to Viserys and said "A Dothraki with only three deaths is considered a dull affair" Viserys snickered at the notion as he sipped more wine from his rams horn. "I trust" the Magister pointed to his own eye signaling the Princes wound "That will not be a problem" Viserys scoffed at him "Erich Stark... He's the least of our worries, if anything that dragon belongs to me and when I return to my country I'll kill it were it stands"

Back at the top of the wedding were Husband and Wife were sitting a man approached he was an elderly man with leather armor and a cloak wrapped around his shoulders he had with him a small stack of books, at the sight of the man Viserys tensed up Khal Drogo was greeted by the man then greeted in turn the only word Daenyrs could make out was the name ".. Jorah".

He approached Danerys and said "A small gift for the new Khalessi, a history and songs of the Seven Kingdoms" she took the gift slowly and looked up the mans face he had a beard and signs of aging but he carried a since of experience and a feeling of longing. "Thank you sir... Are you from my country" she darred to ask?

"Ser Jorah Mormont of BearIsland I served your father for many years, gods be good we will serve the right king again" he nodded looking at the beggar king who nodded carefully. The Magister of Pentos motioned to one of his slaves and two of them brought up a giant chest and opened them Daenerys gasped seeing the contents. "Dragon eggs Daenerys" there were three eggs red, blue, and green she took one and looked at it, "from the Shadowlams turned to stone by time, but they are beautiful to look at" He said no more and left the podium Daenerys looked at the books and squeezed them tightly the party continued to proceed after some time Viserys noticed one of the Dothraki speaking loud and a small group around him listening "That man, what's he babbling about?" He asked the Magister next to him the man looked to see him "Ah, it is the Khals favorite story".

Viserys was quite and waited for the Magister to speak "You'd you like to hear it?" He asked.

The exiled Prince shrugged acting like he wasn't interested "Why not this party is already dull".

"Very well, when the Khal was still only a boy, a child was brought to the Dothraki by a man from the west" Viserys couldn't help but over here as the watched the Dothraki telling the story and how he made motioned with a long stick like a speak, "It is known that he was the first person to ever challenge the Khal and some say he won, ironically the two became friends" Daenerys started to listen in more "One day the two boys we're chasing a prize boar, when out of no where a lion appeared".

They all started to picture two young boys and a lion "The Khals horse was killed and he leapt from it, he fell on his leg making him easy prey for this beast rather then run the Khals friend leapt from his horse and with a might thrust of his sword he slew the lion, to this day the Khal has kept the lion pelt".

"And the boy?" Viserys asked?

"He left soon after" he replied Viserys looked up at the giant Khal Drogo trying to imagine him under attack by a lion. "What was his name?" Viserys asked him as he took another sip of wine when as Danerys listened to them "Erich Warborn" Khal Drogo said his voice like a growl. They all looked at him but the Khal who had, his hands over his knees the whole time he raised his right palm and held up a single lions claws.

**Winterfell**

Erich flung his saddle over Lynaxes backs and started to fix the straps, he was fully dressed and all of Winterfell was a buzz with activity "Erich" Ned Stark jam out from one of the doors to the caste he wore a long cloak with his hair tied back tight behind his head not a hair out of place, "Erich stop" he ordered as Erich put his tighter the it rap around Lynaxes neck "You must stay" Ned urged "No I don't" Erich replied. Turning around "He's your father" Ned tried to say quietly.

"I didn't have a father for my whole life I can live without one" Erich said turning around to face Ned "And your mother" he said holding up the necklace he had fixed the chain so it could be worn again. He looked at the necklace and turned away "I came to pay my respects-" "And protect my daughter from wildlings" Ned asked "To prove that your father and me didn't go to war in vain" he asked again?

He looked at him unsure "And if I stay what then, he already has a wife and children, I am older then there son if I stay who won't think I want the throne" he pointed out as he grabbed his helmet on the saddle his ride.

"I do not want that" he retorted, he put his helmet on and fixed the last saddle strap when the gate from the main courtyard opened up Catlyn rushed through "Ned he's almost here" she snapped her hair was combed straight like Lord Starks and she wore a perfect dress and cloak. Erich kept his red cloaked back to them not moving at all Ned looked back at Erich before leaving when he did Erich heard something dropping and metal hit dirt. When he heard the gate close behind Ned. Erich turned around to see his mother necklace on the ground. He bent down and picked up

"What do I do?" He asked himself clutching the necklace "What do I do?" He asked again before putting the jeweled rose necklace back over his neck he got ready to get back on the saddle but stopped. He looked at the gate and hesitated while he looked through the slit in his visor. The sounds if horses hooves and carriage wheels stopping he took one step toward the gate then stopped his mind racing till he summoned the courage for another and another till finally he reached the gate. He reached toward it as soon as he felt it, voices could be heard on the other side of the gate but only one person was speaking a man, Erich pushed the gate ever so slightly to see inside the courtyard it looked like the entire castle had gathered into this small courtyard. A carriage was in the middle the door open two children and hand servants with golden hair were standing outside it surrounding the carriage where men dressed in gold painted armor the kingsguard no doubt, on top of a horse was a teenager with golden hair and a slim face perhaps only a few years younger then Erich sitting next to the golden haired boy on the horse was a giant of a man wearing heavy armor and a helmet in the style of a dogs head. He followed the sound of the voice to see a plump man with dark black hair wearing a head cloak talking to each one of the Starks, he had a full beard and it was long as his voice was loud the woman next to him had golden hair like the other children easy to assume that she was there mother and the man...

Was there father. Erich noticed the woman walked up to Ned stark and extended her hand he took it and kissed it as the man was the father he was the King and she the Queen. Erich clutched the gates door tighter. He felt his knuckles turn white till at long last he couldn't look any more he shut the gate and turned away. He turned around back toward his dragon and slipped off his helmet. He rubbed his eyes shaking his head. He walked back and forth he paced left and right over and over the whole time Lyanaxes watching him walk back and forth swinging her head left and right as he paced grumbling to himself. "I'm an idiot... Just walk through... This is a bad idea" he through his helmet on the ground it rolled a few feet as he punched the air in front of him. Trotting out of the castles keep was the little dire wolf Nymeria she along with the dragon both watched him pace back and forth air punching and cursing himself. Nymeria walked past the dragon and up to Erich's helmet sitting on the ground. She sniffed it for about a second till Erich saw the wolf "No... No... No-No" Erich said as she picked up the helmet in her jaws "NO!" He snapped running toward the dog. The dire wolf ran off with the helmet toward the inside of the castle. He darted after it into the halls of the castle, "Drop it" he barked as she ran around the corner of the stone halls. Nymeria kept running with a speed even a horse would look twice at. "When I catch I'm going to turn you into a hat" he growled to himself chasing after the wolf. After another three minutes of chasing Nymeria finally dropped the helmet and ran off through and open door way. Almost out of breath Erich scooped of the helmet he groaned smelling the helmet now reeked of dog breath. He turned around back to the way he came wiping off the dog drool when he had gotten all the drool off the helmet.

A scream echoed loudly through out Winterfell, "Not good".

Running faster then his own legs could carry him Erich burst into the courtyard he helmet in hand to see the Lyanaxes surrounded by the members of the Kingsguard and And a man with golden hair and armor, sword drawn spears raised at the dragon the doors to the gates had been opened the royal carriage had been brought halfway through behind the kingsguard surrounded by guards were the royal family along with the Hound guarding the royals. Lyanaxes was growling and snarling at ever Kingsguard member Erich ran toward the dragon he shoved a guard down and pushed down a tiger as he got in front of the Kingsguard and dragon he lifted his hands and shouted at her in Valyerian "Calm down, Calm down" he barked at the dragon Lyanaxes roared at him showing she was upset "ENOUGH" he roared at her, Lyanaxes halted her growling and looked at Erich who was starring her down she shut her jaw and was still. He turned to the men I the Kingsguard who were still holding there spears to the dragon. The blonde man looked at Erich hesitantly gazed at them. All eyes were on him, servants, soldiers, bodyguards and royal family looked at him. The leader of the kings guard not wearing a helmet and he locked eyes they stood ten feet away from each other. He sheathed his sword "I believe thanks are in order" he said walking up to Erich he extended his hand Erich didn't shake it though. "And you are?" Erich asked the man looked somewhat taken back at the boys question. "Jamie Lannister of House Lannister" he introduced himself Erich still said nothing Jamie snickered "Common curtesy dictates that you introduce yourself, and your-" Jamie motioned to the dragon "-Pet?" Erich was silent till he said "My name is Dragon Rider" he said turning around putting his helmet and slid it over his head. He walked back to the saddle on Lyanaxes's back. "Do you know who I am?" Jamie asked him.

Erich kept his red cloaked back to him "Just another lord" he said back, Erich got ready to get up on his dragon grabbing the saddle about to pull himself up when he heard Jamie snicker again. He turned his head slowly listening to the snicker. "Indeed, and what are you?" He snickered at the insult. He knew that snicker he took his hands off from the saddle looking at him from his visor. Erich felt his hands reaching toward both of his swords the boy clutched his hands into fists around his blade hilts. "Are you daft I asked who are you-" "HHUURRAAAA" Erich drew both his Valyerian steel swords flipping off his cloak in the process Jamie reacted quickly drawing his own sword Erich brought down his right blade Jamie blocked the. Erich spun around with his second blade.

Jamie broke off all the Kingsguard raising there spears "No!" Jamie snapped he smirked at Erich who held both blades in hands the Kingsguard backed off. Giving them a wide circle Erich glanced at the Kingsguard still at the ready "He's mine" Jamie said he drew a long dagger from his belt giving him two blades as well. Both of them started to walk in a circle Erich flipped his blades the Kingsguard behind Jamie and the white dragon behind Erich.

They both ran at each other Erich had both blades skimming the ground keeping low Jamie met him head on and they locked both of there sets of blades then broke off again Erich lunged with Day in his right and Jamie parked with his sowed he prepared to stab down on with the dagger Erich but he brought up Night and stopped the dagger. By catching it in the hilt. Erich pressed up smashing the pommel of his sowed in Jamie's face blood splurging from his jaw making him drop his dagger. From a distance The Queen and her children watched as did the family's bodyguards. Running out of the keep were the Starks save for Ned, then came Jon snow and Arya Stark.

"Erich" Arya yelled about to run to him but Jon grabbed her "Arya no"! Jamie stumbled a few feet away blood seeping from his lip. He looked at the blood and smirked at Erich who kept his grey eyes on him focused as a wolf on it's prey. That's when Jamie froze looking at the eyes, those eyes so ferocious and ready eyes he had seen before. Jamie heard Erich let out a roar and rush him his spun around again hacking at Jamie Lannister he backed away barely blocking both the blades. The golden lion stabbed towards Erich cutting the his right arm Erich grunted at the pain. But continued his assault he swung down in Jamie with both Night and Day making Jamie swing his sword up and bar it with both hands blocking the blades. But giving Erich an opening to smash his knee into Jamie's face knocking him down. Jamie fell to the ground Erich through off away second sword he tried to stab down but Jamie rolled away just before the blade perigee the earth and picked up Erich's discarded sword. He picked it up the sword and stood. Jamie obviously angered at the sight of his own blood. He went on the attack smashing his blade against Erich's to pushed him back he broke Erich's defense punched the young rider in the stomach so hard he felt it through his armor.

Erich stumbled back a few steps, Erich looked up to see Jamie swing his own sword right at Erich's face he shoved own sword up locking it with Jamie's he pushed upward at him making their faces inches from one another. "This is madness" Cat Stark said "Where's your father?" She asked Robb. Running out of the courtyard they had just been in after moving last carriage was Ned Stark and the King came running out to see them both going at each other "Erich!" Ned shouted rushing toward them they broke apart.

"Ned what the blazes is going on here" the asked seeing the dragon then he looked at Erich who still had his helmet on "And who the hell is this" Jamie and Erich glanced at one another looking like they were ready to rip themselves to pieces. "Just making friends your majesty" Jamie laughed he rubbed the sweat off his head. He held up Erich's blade as to return it Erich grabbed it fast and sheathed it then sheathed the next blade. He turned around again heading toward his dragon "Erich" Ned walked up him and grabbed his arm "Let go" Erich whispered to him.

"Ned who the fucksake and what is all this?" The King asked him again. Erich didn't even look at him he broke from Ned's grasp and got ready to saddle his ride. That's when the King stomped toward them briskly at them ordering "As your king I demand to know who the hell you are" Erich turned around slowly "You-are-not-my-King" he growled at Robert. When Erich turned toward the King, Robert saw the silver chain and neck wore dangling from his neck. He walked up to him slowly and with a shaking hand he touched the necklace "Were did you get that?" He asked his voice a whisper, he looked up at Erich who was taller the. The King but the same height as Ned.

Erich tried to break away but he kings hand that was clutched around the necklace refused to let go "I asked where did you get they!" The King roared "It was given to him... Your grace" Ned shouted grabbing the kings arm. Robert Baratheon looked at him "By whom" he asked?

"His mother" Ned replied the King turned his head back to Erich who reached up toward his head and removed his helmet, his grey eyes looked sad and his face covered in sweat from his fight with Jamie. Speaking of which Jamie's eyes were locked on him in full surprise. Erich and the King locked eyes "Your... Mother..." The King repeated "Lyanna Stark" Erich said back the King let go of the necklace the King was utterly speechless till Erich spoke again "Father".


End file.
